1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manual wine bottle opener, particularly to one able to remove the cork of a wine bottle from the bottle mouth conveniently and quickly by reciprocally pulling and pressing a press lever to move a piston up and down repeatedly and pump air into the interior of the wine bottle through an insert needle. In addition, the cork can be pushed to separate from the insert needle by turning around a sleeve to actuate a slide member to whirl and move downward. So the manual wine bottle opener is convenient in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a wind or champagne bottle has its bottle mouth stuffed with a cork. To drink wind or champagne in a bottle, a pointed-needle shaped bottle opener is inserted in the cork for uncorking the wine bottle. A conventional bottle opener 1 for uncorking a wine bottle, as shown in FIG. 1, has its upper side provided with a handle 10 and its lower side fixed with a helical awl 11 extending downward from the handle 10. In use, the helical awl 11 is inserted in the cork 19 stuffed in the bottle mouth 18 of a wine bottle and then the handle 10 is turned around to actuate the helical awl 11 to be helically drilled downward. When drilled into the cork 19 to a substantial depth, the helical awl 11 is pulled outward to remove the cork 19 from the bottle mouth 18. Since the cork 19 is forcedly pushed tight in the bottle mouth 18 in a way of tight fit in order to prevent the flavor of wine in the bottle from running out and lost or deteriorated; therefore, it must take a lot of exertion to pull the cork 19 out of the bottle mouth 18. In addition, in case the helical awl 11 is drilled into the cork 19 not deep enough, the cork 19 may be impossible to be pulled out and likely to be broken. On the contrary, if the helical awl 11 is drilled excessively deep, chips of the cork 19 may drop to the wine in the wine bottle 17, thus influencing the quality of the contents.